1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle that processes empty cans, and, more particularly, to an empty can processing vehicle that processes and recycles empty cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional empty can treatment/recycle system, empty cans accumulated at a garbage collection site are loaded on a collection vehicle and carried to a treatment plant; while conveying the cans with a large conveyer in the treatment plant, a large number of workers deployed along the conveyer manually select aluminum cans, steel cans, etc.; the cans are pressed by a pressing machine; and an acquired rectangular pressed object is stored in a storage place. Recycle makers crush the accepted pressed object and separates steel chips and aluminum chips.
However, such a conventional empty can processing method has the following problems.
(1) A carrying efficiency is reduced by collecting and carrying uncollapsed empty cans with the collection vehicle since the cans take up much space.
(2) As the empty cans increase, a facility grows in size, and costs of equipment, vehicle, and manpower are increased.
(3) If a spray can is mixed in empty cans, a remaining gas may leak within the collection vehicle, resulting in a fire accident.
(4) Workers may be injured by a piece of broken glass mixed on the conveyer during the manual selecting operation.
(5) Since undrunk liquid often remains in a collected can or rain water often adheres to a surface of an empty can, if the can is pressed in such a state, the liquid is contained in the pressed object and adversely affects the quality of can chips, especially aluminum chips, and therefore, recycle makers must spend considerable cost and effort to sterilize and dry the cans.